Koibito Kitsune
| previous partner = None | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = None | status = Active | Signature Skill = Fullbring }} Koibito Kitsune ( 恋人キツネ, lit. Lover Fox) is a fullbring child. She used to go to school along with Chibusa Raita and was her best friend. She currently lives in Shizukana Town Appearance She has beautiful crystal clear blue eyes. She is a light skinned black haired girl who usually wears a school unifom given to her by the Shizukana Town Rah! High School. It is a white shirt with with a red ribbon at the necktie. It comes with a brown jacket that is supposed to be worn above the white shirt although she rarely wears that and prefers to have around her waist. She wears a brown striped skirt, and wears a black socks that nearly reach her knees. She is very well endowed as her breast size is nearly that of Rangiku Matsumoto and iis usually brought up in conversation that they bigger than normal girls and that they are the size of a average mans head. Personality She is somewhat of a perverted character as she is frequently talks about her body. She is a self proclamed the most perverted person in the world. She never hides her perversion as she finds it to be extremely funny. She is usually refered to Queen of Perverts. 'She usually confuses and intertupts completely normal conversations with topics of great and outstanding perversion. She dosen't only say perverted things but also acts on it. As she doese very informal thing to her and other peoples bodies much to her amusement. When other people ask her on this she claims that it is all out of curiosity. She is also very impatient in and out of battle as she refuses to wait for people who or slow and will get angered if she has to. After she met Seikatsu she sees how muscular he is and usually refers to him as such or just calls him "cutie" or "muscles". In battle though she acts almost entirely different as she is brave, honorable and smart and very accomplished. She never deters from a battle and will accept any challenge as she is very confident in her battling abilities. To add to her honorable persona despite her incredible stregnth she never boasts on her own abilities and finds people who do that to be very reprehensible. History Synopsis Master your Goals Arc, Proud Heroes of Shizukana Town Girlfriends Powers and abilities ' : Her strength is equivalent to that of Chibusa and usually challenges her to arm wrestilng matches, lifting weights, etc. She is normally seen lifting cars as warm ups. She can easily deal severe damage to a foe. : Her intellect rivals that of Seikatsu Okuri and maybe more as she compliements that she can think hundred steps ahead. Despite her young age she she is already a senior at her high school much to everyones amazement she is smarter than the teachers at her school. : Ever since a young age she could sense the presence of otherwordly beings. At first she was never scared of them because she had always known that they were shinigami. Her first encounter with a hollow happened shortly after however she showed no emotion to them aswell even when the hollow attacked her. Now that she is older she is aware of the differences of the two and is more careful around hollows afterwards. Fullbring Her Fullbring is named Raitopen (lit. Light Pen). 'She activates her pen by clicking the end and making the tip come out. She then says "'Permanent Writing". This command fully unlocks her Fullbring powers. Upon activation her pen is covered in a red reiatsu. Her power allows her to draw specific things down and have it be awakened or become reality, unfotunately there are also ruled and conducts she must follow in order for it to happen. Once she draws something it comes to life and follows her demands completely. Rules #She can only draw one thing at once, unless she draws multiple things of one picture. #The drawings fade in 5 minutes and she must draw it again. #The drawings cannot be destroyed. #The size of the object depends on her imagination. #The drawing only listen to her and reflects her desires. Quotes "Sup love!"' "Hey Chibusa what ya been up to!"' "Hey handsome"' '"'''I love this kind of weather."' ''(Said after Chibusa left school) "School is sooooo boring!"' "Hurry up. Come on Chibusa."''' (Talking to Seikatsu) "You better not try anything while I'm sleep handsome."' Gallery Category:Human Category:Female